Till Death Do Us Part
by Rose1990
Summary: Mitchie and -Shane were married and happier than ever until they get news that will change their lifes forever.  How will they deal?  Trailer inside! REPOST: EDIT VERSION
1. TRAILER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres felt like they were on top of the world

**Shows Mitchie and Shane kissing**

**Mitchie: "I've never been so happy"**

They were planning on spending the rest of their lives together.

"**I pronounce you man and wife. Shane you may kiss your bride." Shane pulls in Mitchie as the crowd cheers.**

Their life was perfect. They had dreams.

**Shane and Mitchie lying in bed. "I can't wait to be a dad." **

But in a moment their world came crashing down with life changing news.

"**Shane your test results are in." **

**Shows Mitchie and Shane hugging on the floor crying**

**Mitchie looks at Jason, Nate and Caitlyn. "He's doesn't have much time." **

**Shane crying, "I'm scared." **

And other news

**Shows Mitchie with her hand on her stomach shocked. **

How will they deal?

Staring Mitchie Torres

"**I will always love you Shane Gray."**

Shane Gray

"**I'll die a happy man."**

Nate Grey

"**We are here for you." **

Caitlyn Gellar

"**We are in this together," Holds Mitchie hand.**

And Jason Grey

"**Group Hug," everyone all hugging laughing**

This is a story about love

**Shows Mitchie and Shane together **

Life

**A baby crying**

And death

**Shane: Till death do us part. Shows a funeral scene. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR THE CHARACTERS **

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie was cooking breakfast after a long night with her husband Shane, and was humming Gotta Find You, their wedding song, as she flipped the cheese omelets in the air. Shane walked into the kitchen in just his boxers and watched his wife cook and hum just wearing his shirt. He had never seen someone so beautiful. He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he nibbled and sucked on her neck causing her to sink into his arms more against his bare chest enjoying his touch. Shane kissed her lips and made his way down her neck and rubbed her bare thighs smirking when he heard her gasp. Mitchie turned around in Shane's arms and captured his lips with hers.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Grey," Shane said. He never got tired of calling her that. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Anniversary Mr. Grey," she kissed him again. It was the first wedding anniversary but it seemed to them like it was just yesterday.

**Flashback**

Mitchie stood in front of the mirror smiling. Today was her wedding day, a day she had been planning since she was five. She admired her wedding dress that she finished outing on. It was a simple sleek dress with hand beaded designs at the waist and small trail.

"Oh Mitchie, you look so beautiful!" Connie Torres commented, "I can't believe my baby is getting married." Connie started to cry. Mitchie hugged her mother.

"I love you mom," Mitchie wiped her mothers tears. While Mrs. Torres helped Mitchie with the last touched there was a knock on the door.

'Come in," Mitchie called. Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend and made of honor, entered. She was dressed in a long halter red dress with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She walked to Mitchie and both jumped and screamed like little school girls.

"How's Shane? Have you seen him?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes I have. Me and Nate had to tackle him from coming in here." Mitchie laughed, that was so Shane. He was just as excited maybe even more to marry Mitchie. He even watched to elope as soon they became engaged but knew a wedding would mean a lot to Mitchie and their families.

"Girls it's time," Mr. Torres was at the door. He looked as if he was crying.

The music started and Mitchie watched as Caitlyn walked down the aisle with Nate and Jason, Shane's best men. Soon everyone stood and watched Mitchie hook her arm with her father and walk down the aisle. Mitchie smiled as soon she saw Shane at the front whose eyes grew bigger the closer she got. Mr. Torres stooped at the altar and pulled Mitchie's veil over her head.

"You'll always be my baby girl," he whispered. Mitchie kissed his cheek and took Shane's hand. The priest started the ceremony.

"We are here today to celebrate the love between Shane and Mitchie…" While the priest spoke Mitchie and Shane could not stop smiling at each other. The moment they waited for finally came.

"Do you Shane take Mitchie as your wife?"

Shane smiled, "I do."

"Do you Mitchie take Shane as your husband?"

"I do," Mitchie held back her tears.

"Can we please have the rings," Nate passed the rings to Shane, "Shane, repeat after me. I Shane take you Mitchie to be my wife through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Take this ring as a token of my love for you." Shane repeated his vows and slid the ring on Mitchie's finger.

"Mitchie," the priest handed her the other ring, "repeat after me. I Mitchie take you Shane to be my husband through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Take this ring as a token of my love for you." Mitchie repeated her vows and slid the ring on Shane's finger. The mothers of the couple sat together and cried.

The priest continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shane you may now kiss your bride." Before the priest could get to that part Shane had already pulled Mitchie in for a passionate kiss. Everyone applauded. The priest concluded, "I represent to you Mr. and Mrs. Gray." Shane and Mitchie smiled and kissed again.

**End of Flashback**

Later that night, Mitchie and Shane had their best friends Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason over to celebrate the occasion.

"Congrats sis," Nate kissed Mitchie on the cheek. He has been calling her that since she became his sister in law. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn who was dating Nate and hugged her.

The friends sat around and laughed talking like friends do. Nate grabbed his glass and stood.

"I like to say something," Everyone quieted down, "I like to once again congratulate my brother and Mitchie who I always considered my sister on their first wedding anniversary. I remember when Shane was a jerk," Everyone laughed while Shane pouted, "he was miserable and I would never have thought Shane would be the first one to marry. But he met you Mitchie and you changed him. You showed him what matters and gave him happiness. And he has never stopped talking about you even when we try," Shane laughed because he knew it was true, "and we all see you two love each other very much. I know it will be forever. So this toast is not only for Mitchie and Shane may they grow old together; but for all of us, may we be lifelong friends."

Everyone stood with their glasses, "Cheers," they tapped their glasses and took a sip while Mitchie and Shane kissed.

"Group Hug!" Jason yelled and everyone joined Jason's opened arms and laughed. Life was great for all of them; but for how long?


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Chapter 2**

After everyone had left, Shane laid down on the sofa because he didn't feel so well. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before he was woken up by a pair of lips on his. Mitchie was on him looking at him.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"A bit. I don't feel so well, my head is killing me," Shane told her and rubbed his temples. Mitchie got up and got some Advil and water.

"Thank you." He sat up and took the pills and water. Mitchie rubbed his back like he was a child.

"You should take it easy. You're going to need your energy for tomorrow," She was right. Connect Three had a concert tomorrow night.

Mitchie continued to massage her husband's back and neck planting kisses on his shoulder every now and then.

"I feel better already," Shane smiled and kissed the palm of her hands. "What am I going to do without you when I'm gone," Connect Three were about to start their world tour. It would be the first time Shane and Mitchie would be apart since their wedding. Mitchie wasn't going to go because she was enrolled in college studying to become a music teacher.

"Please don't remind me," Mitchie pouted.

"Then come with me," Shane said.

"We talked about this; I can't, I have to finish school. This time Shane pouted like a kid and Mitchie kissed him which quickly turned into a heavy make out session. Shane started to get dizzy and had to stop. Mitchie looked at him worried.

"I'm probably just tired," Shane tried to laugh it off but he was worried himself. He had been getting a lot of headaches and been very tired but kept it to himself not wanting Mitchie to worry.

The next night Mitchie watched Connect Three perform with Caitlyn. Both girls were amused as they watched the crowd jump, cry, and flirt shamelessly at the guys. The guys just finished playing 'Play My Music' and the crowd went while. Shane positioned his microphone and signaled the crowd to quiet down because he had something to say.

"Yesterday was a very special day for me and my wife. It was our first wedding anniversary," he looked at me and smiled, "I thank her for making me the happiest man alive," All the girls in the audience awed, "This next song is dedicated to Mitchie Gray." With that, the band started playing Gotta Find You.

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah**

**I watched as Mitchie swayed to the song mouthing to the words. **

**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you **

**Been feeling lost,  
can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you) **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, t  
he song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you **

**Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you**

By the end, Mitchie was in tears because she was so in love. When the show ended, Shane ran straight into her arms and kissed her like he had not seen her for a month. Mitchie had butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she often got when he held her.

"I've never been so happy," she kissed him. They walked hand in hand alongside Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason outside to a crowd of fans. The guys autographed and posed for pictures before they headed to their limo. Before Shane got in, a little girl who looked to be five caught his eye. She had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a Connect Three t-shirt that looked to be too big for her. In her hands she held a Shane Gray dolls and looked sad in front all alone.

"Hold on a second," he told the others. He walked over to the younger girl and knelt down. Mitchie watched from the car window.

"Hi, I'm Shane Gray," he said to the girl who blushed and looked very shy, "What's your name?"

"Emily," the girl replied shyly.

"I love your doll Emily. I think he is the best, don't you?" Emily nodded yes; she was warming up to him. Mitchie smiled as she watched Shane with the little girl and thought that he was great with children.

"May I sign it?" Shane asked and motioned to the doll. Emily nodded her head excitedly and handed her doll to Shane. He signed, 'To Emily, my prettiest fan. Love Shane Gray.' He handed her back the doll. Her eyes lit up when she read his message. Shane smiled, glad that he made her happy as she lunged into his arms and hugged him. Mitchie laughed at the girl's reaction when he gave her a peck on the cheek. After a quick photo, Shane got into the limo.

Later, while Mitchie and Shane laid in bed in each other's arms, Mitchie could not stop smiling. She kissed his neck to get his attention. "You're so sweet. I saw you with that girl tonight."

Shane shifted so he was at her level. "I saw that she was sad and wanted to make her happy. It felt good to make her smile." Mitchie nodded.

"You're great with kids you know?"

"Ya. I can't wait to be a father to our children," he answered. Mitchie and Shane agreed to wait after the tour and school was over to have children.

"Well, I can't wait to be a mother to your children." Shane smiled at that.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied back. Shane gave her a passionate kiss which lasted all night long.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Please Review! They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy!**

**Author Note: I will be posting Chapter 4 later today. **

**Chapter 3**

Shane woke up the next morning and felt worse than before. His head pounded and felt dizzy; he couldn't see straight. He looked down to see Mitchie asleep on his bare chest. Very gently, so he wouldn't wake her up, he slid her naked body off of him. She stirred around a bit but fell back into a peaceful sleep. Shane got up and almost lost his balance. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and headed to their washroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, Shane stepped out of the steamy shower feeling slightly better; though his headache was not completely gone and still felt unstable on his feet. He wiped the mirror and grabbed the comb to brush his curly hair and stopped after a few brush strokes. Something wasn't right. There was more hair on the comb than usual. Sub-consciously, he reached to the back of his head to where he just ran his brush and combed the spot with his fingers. What he saw scared him. More loose hair appeared on his hand and in the sink. He just stared at his locks wondering what was happening. He snapped back into reality when he heard Mitchie's voice and knock on the other side of the door.

"Shane, are you in there?" Mitchie called out.

"Yes, I'll be just a minute." Not wanting Mitchie to see the hair, he cleaned his hand and sink. He opened the door to a smiling face hoping he wasn't showing his nervousness.

"You called," Shane said as normal as possible.

"Yes, I was wondering where my husband was when I woke up," she rubbed his bare chest leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Now I know where you were." She touched his wet hair. Shane froze and hoped that it wasn't the spot he had crushed. Lucky for him, it wasn't.

"Why don't you take a shower while I cook breakfast," Shane suggested and switched spots with her.

"Okay," she agreed and kissed him before she closed the door behind her. Shane blew out a sigh of relief. He needed to keep her busy while he made a phone call. It didn't take long at all so he went to the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast. By the time he was done, Mitchie had entered the kitchen. He had laid out the pancakes, syrup, and orange juice on the table.

"Smells good," she commented and sat at the table and began eating. She noticed Shane wasn't eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked with food in her mouth.

"No I'm not hungry," he answered. Mitchie eyed him.

"Are you okay? You never passed on pancakes before."

"Yes, I'm fine." Mitchie went back to her breakfast. 'I hope,' he thought.

Later in the afternoon when Mitchie was at school, Shane went to the doctor's appointment he had arranged that morning. He waited patiently in the waiting room for his turn.

"Shane Gray," the nurse called out, "Dr. Davis will see you now." The nurse led him into an examination room and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Gray, how can I help you?" Dr. Davis asked while he looked over his chart. He had a gentle face, gray hair, wore glasses dressed in a doctor's coat.

"For the last month or so I haven't been feeling so well," Shane told him.

"How so?" Dr. Davis asked and wrote some notes.

"I've been having these really bad headaches, dizzy spells, experiencing weakness and tiredness, loss of appetite, and just this morning a pulled out clumps of my hair," Shane explained in detail. He watched the doctor write some more notes and step in front of him.

"Has any big changes happen within the last year?" Dr. Davis asked and took Shane's pulse.

"I got married to an amazing girl a year ago," Shane loved to mention he was a married man and tried to throw it into conversations as much as possible.

"Congratulations," Dr. Davis smiled, "How are your stress levels at work would you say?"

"I think they are pretty good. My band just started our first tour in over a year."

"I see," Dr. Davis checked Shane's blood pressure, "Give me your arm," Shane stretched out his arm to him. The doctor took a blood sample.

"You seem fine. I think it just you adjusting to all the new things in your life, your tour and being a newlywed. I wouldn't worry much, but I will order a blood test to be safe." Dr. Davis gave Shane a reassured smile.

"Thank you doctor," Shane said and left.

Shane drove home and saw Mitchie was back from her class.

"Hey, where did you go?" she looked up from her guitar. She was working on a new song.

"Nowhere. I was just hanging with Jas and Nate." Shane hated to lie to her but he didn't want to get her worked up and worried about nothing. If the doctor told him not to worry about it then he thought he wouldn't think of much of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Chapter 4 **

**Shane POV**

It had been a week since I visited the doctor and thought everything was fine since Dr. Davis hadn't called yet. I was working on a song for Connect Three's album when the phone rang.

Mitchie answered, "Hello?"

"Hello is Shane Grey home?" asked the person.

"Yes, may I ask whose speaking?"

"This is Dr. Davis. I need a word with him."

Mitchie looked at me confused and held out the phone, "It's a Dr. Davis and he needs to speak with you." I took the phone and left the room to somewhere private.

"Hello Dr. Davis, this is Shane."

"Hello Shane, your test results came back." I heard him say.

"And? Is everything alright?" I asked a little nervous.

"You may want to come in right away to discuss the test," he sounded very urgent.

"I'm on my way," I hung up and went back to where Mitchie was.

"Why was a doctor calling you?" she asked curious.

"No reason, just a check up. Everything is fine," I didn't want to tell her what was going on because I didn't even know. I grabbed my jacket and the lyrics I was working on, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to drop these off at Nates.

"Okay," Mitchie got up and kissed me goodbye. I left after I took one more look at her from the door.

Although the ride to the doctor's office was short it felt like a lifetime to me.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Davis," I told the receptionist.

"Yes, he's been expecting you," she led me to his office. I was feeling more nervous as I pushed open the door.

"Hello, Dr. Davis," I said.

"Shane, please take a seat," I sat in front of his desk.

"You sounded pretty urgent on the phone. What's wrong? What did the results say?" I questioned.

"Your blood work came back. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but you have cancer," I looked at him in shock.

I drove home still in shock. How could this happen to me. I thought Dr. Davis had made a mistake but he didn't. I parked in our driveway and cut the engine. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I just sat there because I couldn't move and stared out the window at our house, a house me and Mitchie picked to raise our family someday. Then it hit me, everything that had happened within the last few hours; the phone call, the news and I broke down. My life was prefect, I was living the dream with my brothers and had a beautiful wife who I was planning with to start a family; and now it was far from perfect. I was in my car for about ten minutes before I built the courage to walk in my house. It was difficult to get the news but the next conversation was going to the most difficult; telling Mitchie.

When I walked in the door, I was greeted with the smell of fresh apple pie; my favourite. Mitchie was in the kitchen baking while singing some song. I stood there at the enterance and watched her. She was so happy and content, I wish I couldn't tell her but she needed to know. Mitchie looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey babe, finished at Nate's?" she stopped what she was doing when she saw my tear stained face and my bloodshot eyes.

"What happened?" She walked over and cupped my face with her warm hands.

"I need to talk to you about something," I looked at her in her eyes. Her eyes that were filled with happiness two seconds ago were now filled with concern.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Please sit," I told her trying to buy myself time.

"No, I'm good. Tell me," she folded her arms over her chest. She knew I was trying to stall.

"I didn't go to Nate's," I looked down at my shoes, "I went to see Dr. Davis,"

"The phone call," she said, "Why? You said it was about nothing," Mitchie was confused.

"I thought so too. Last week the day after the concert, I went to see him because I've not been feeling so well for the past month or so," I saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Then the morning after the concert I pulled out clumps of hair after my shower and I did not know why that was happening so I went to him and got a blood test done."

"And?" She seemed upset that I had been hiding this from her.

"He called this morning and told me to come in to discuss the results," I started to cry and saw that she had started too.

"You're scaring me Shane. Just tell me." She demanded with a broken voice.

"He told me that…" I had to look away. I couldn't stand to see her reaction, that alone would have killed me, "I have cancer." I looked up to see my wife speechless like I was in Dr. Davis's office. She was crying harder.

"What?" My heart broke to see her like this, "You're joking right?"

"No," he answered.

She covered her mouth crying and started to fell to her knees. I caught her and followed her to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her crying and she hugged me back. We were in that spot for hours holding each other.

Eventually Mitchie cried herself to sleep in my arms on the kitchen floor. I didn't let go, so I just sat there, petted her head and just watched her. Of course I was just as scared as she was who wouldn't be? I wanted to sleep so I could wake up from this nightmare and have my life back, but I couldn't because this was reality and reality wasn't always a fairytale.

**Mitchie POV**

When I woke up I thought I had a nightmare where Shane told me he had cancer. But I looked and saw that I was lying on the floor with Shane. I'm not sure how long we were there, but it must have been hours because it was dark out. My head was on my husband's lap as I felt his finger through my hair. I looked up at him; he was awake and deep in thought. From the moon through the window, I could see the pain on his face and I wished that I could take his pain away. His eyes were red and empty and his hair was a mess. I flipped over so I could face him with my head still in his lap. That snapped him out of his state and gave me a sad smile. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to the love of your life who just told you they had cancer? It looked like Shane didn't know either and continued to play with my hair. That was his way to calm me down and it worked.

"Hey," he whispered. His voice was scratchy from crying, "Are you okay?" I shook my head no. "I wish I could make it all better for you," he told me.

"I wish I could make it better for you too," I managed to say. I sat up and placed my hand in his. "So what now?" I used my free hand and rubbed his cheek.

"Dr. Davis is going to start me on chemo treatment right away."

"I hugged him and told him, "I'm going to be here with you through this whole thing." He returned the hug and pulled away.

"That's how I know I will be fine, knowing you are here with me. I will fight for you," I started to cry again.

"I wish I could fight for you." He cupped my face and kissed my tears then me. Then something occurred to me. He had been here with me the entire day and hadn't told his brothers yet.

"What about the tour?" I heard him sigh.

"I won't be able to do it," he said. I hugged him; the band was everything he and his brothers worked for.

"Can you come to the band rehearsal tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded yes. He needed me more than ever and I wasn't thinking of leaving his side. We stayed on the floor till morning, we didn't want to move.

Morning came and we made our way to the rehearsal. Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn who I called to tell her to meet us. She asked why but I couldn't tell her. I squeezed Shane's hand as we walked towards them. Jason and Nate who were already practicing stopped when they saw us.

"Hey," Nate said and hugged me. He looked confused because I didn't flash one of my famous smiles. He was very observant. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked and walked over to Shane. He nodded at me telling me he was going to tell them.

"I can't do the tour," Shane said. Our friends looked at us confused.

"Why you were excited to do this. If this has to do with being apart from Mitchie…" Jason stopped when Shane raised his hand and nodded no.

"It's not that. Maybe you all should sit for this," Shane said in a serious tone and everyone sat and looked worried.

"I have cancer," he finally said. I watched as everyone's mouth dropped.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I haven't been feeling so well and went to the doctor. I had a blood test done and…you know the rest." He couldn't say it because it made it more real.

"It could be a mistake," Nate said trying to make sense of what was said. Shane shook no. Caitlyn started to cry, she considered Shane a brother. Nate comforted her. Jason looked sad and hugged his brother and came to hug me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me and placed a kiss on my forehead like an over protected brother which he was to us. I walked to Caitlyn who got up from where she was a hugged me.

"Everything will be alright," I said over and over to her. But really I was trying to convince myself of that. I needed Shane to fight through this. I could not imagine my life without him.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Chapter 5**

**Shane POV**

Since I told that I was sick, Mitchie and my friends have been by my side. Nate and Jason decided not to continue with the tour without me, so we announced the end of the tour at last nights concert. We said we needed time for personal reasons, because I didn't want the world to know about my illness just yet. I was still dealing with the news and didn't need my face plastered all over hot tunes and other media out lets. As soon as the tour news was out, many rumors started to appear about why the sudden change, from a Connect Three break up to Mitchie divorcing me.

I was uptight with all the reports especially the ones about that involved my relationship with Mitchie. I even was starting to act up everyone including Mitchie. I was dealing with so much and was I was nervous about going for my first chemotherapy session because I didn't know what to expect.

That morning I laid in bed, I didn't want to get up. Mitchie came up from the kitchen with breakfast, she too was nervous. She handed me my breakfast, a bowl of cereal. She has been patient and by my side and I felt guilty for being a jerk lately.

"Eat up," Mitchie said and handed me the bowl of cereal.

"Not hungry," I said and pushed the bowl away.

"Come on. You need your energy," she said calmly and passed me the bowl again.

"No," I pushed the bowl a little too hard and it spilled a bit. I looked at Mitchie who looked tired and hurt because she had never seen me like this except that one time at camp, when I was a jerky pop star.

"Sorry," I said and got up to give her a quick kiss before heading to the washroom to get ready to go to the hospital. I closed the door and heard Mitchie sigh sadly and left.

It was a quiet ride there; both of us were too nervous to speak. Once we got checked in, the nurse guided us to a hospital room for me to prepare. I dressed in one of those open ended ugly hospital gown and then saw the nurse with a hair buzzer in her hands. Mitchie saw it too and held my hand.

"What's that for," I asked.

She answered, "It a requirement for chemo for your hair to be short." She started to walk closer to me but I stooped her.

"I want my wife to do it," I told her who gave us an understanding nod. She handed Mitchie the buzzer while I sat in front of the mirror.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," and with that the nurse left us to ourselves. My body shook as Mitchie started the buzzer and stood behind me. Before she started she ran her hands through my curls and I closed my eyes to remember the feeling. Slowly I felt and saw my hair fall down my face. I watched buzz by buzz in the mirror as more hair fell. When it was all over, I leaned in closer to have a better look and I slid my hand across the top and didn't say anything. Everything hit me again and I couldn't ignore it, everything was real and was happening to me. Mitchie hugged me from behind and I instantly felt safe.

"Shh…It's going to be okay," and she tucked her face in the crook of my neck. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I'm so lucky to have you here. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm truly sorry for how I'm acting, I guess I'm still somewhat in denial that is all happening. Thank You for being strong and brave through this, it's helping me a lot, keeping me focused. I love you." I whispered.

'I love you forever," she whispered back.

We heard a knock in the door and saw the nurse enter with a wheel chair and Dr. Davis behind her.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Davis," he shook Mitchie's hand.

"Mitchie Gray, Shane's wife," Mitchie said.

"It's so nice to meet you," Dr. Davis gave her a smile then turned to me.

"We're ready for you Shane," he told me and I got up and sat in the wheel chair. I held Mitchie's hand while they wheeled me to the treatment unit. Before we went in I looked at Mitchie.

"Mitch, I don't want you to come in. You shouldn't need to see me in there," I said in a brave voice, meanwhile, my mind was screaming. I could tell Mitchie didn't want to leave.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting, she said and I kissed her before Dr. Davis wheeled me in.

**Mitchie POV**

It was about a half hour since they took Shane. I sat there trying to get my mind off of it but nothing worked. Shane may think I was strong and brave, but he hasn't seen me lock myself in our room or washroom and cry. I felt useless in the situation. I placed my head in my hands until I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, which startled me. I looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry," Jason said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. Jason sat in the chair next to me.

"I wanted to be here for my brother and you," he answered and I tried to smile. "How are you with everything?" he asked me.

"Good," I lied. Jason looked at me, he knew I was lying through my teeth. "Okay, not so good." I said truthfully and looked down at my shoes. Jason rubbed my back in a friendly way.

"He will beat this," he said and I tried not to cry in front of him.

"I'm so scared," I said and started to breath a little harder and felt sobs built up in my throat, "that's he is going to leave me."

"Let it out," Jason said and I shook no. "You can't hold it all in, it's not good."

"I have to. I need to be strong for Shane," I said letting out a quick hiccup.

"It's just me, tell me," Jason said.

I started to cry. "I'm terrified for him. He's in there and I'm out here sitting waiting for him. It's the worst feeling not knowing what is going on and I can't do anything about it."

"You are helping him more than you know," Jason said trying to calm me, "You are here and Shane's in there fighting. Fighting for you and he will fight harder everything he looks at me. It's is what will keep him going because he is mostly scared of leaving you, not the cancer." I listened and wiped my tears.

A little while later I was half asleep on Jason's shoulder when Dr. Davis came out.

"Mrs. Gray," I woke up to his voice and stood up with Jason.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Pretty tired and weak, but that is expected," He looked at Jason.

"Sorry, I'm Jason Gray, Shane's older brother," Dr. Davis shook his hand and got back to me. "We ran more tests to know more about the cancer."

"And?" I asked. Dr. Davis just looked at me seriously.

"I should talk to you with Shane," he suggested and I followed him in Shane's room while Jason decided to wait.

I entered the room and my breath got stuck in my throat at the sight before my eyes. Shane appeared to be sleeping and looked like a test rat with all the machines and wires that he was hooked on. I walked closer to him to get a better look. He looked so pale and worn out. I kissed his cheek which woke him up.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked and stood a seat next to him.

"Not so good," he answered. I held his hand.

"Glad to see you awake," Dr. Davis said, "But we need to talk. We ran more tests to see how advance the cancer is. I hate to tell you both, the cancer is far more advanced than we thought." I looked at him and my heart beating faster.

"What does this mean?" I asked and looked from Shane to Dr. Davis. The doctor looked straight at me.

"It means he has three months to live." My heart stopped at those words.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed its means a lot to me. I will reply everyone back when I get the chance. **

**Chapter 6**

**Mitchie POV**

I stared at the doctor speechless. For a minute, I forgot how to breathe or move. I must have been dreaming, because there was no way this could have been happening to me; to us.

"Three months?" I asked trying to hold back my tears, "There must have been some sort of mix up."

"I'm sorry but I checked multiple times and the cancer is spreading faster than we can treat it" Dr. Davis said. I couldn't believe what I was listening to, "I recommend that you Shane should stay here so we can monitor you."

I needed to sit down; this was way too much to take in. I was in disbelief and beyond scared now.

"No," it was the first time I heard Shane speak, "I want to go home." I looked at him shocked. He needed to stay here so they can help him.

"Shane," I started to say but he already was unhooking himself. I looked at Dr. Davis helplessly, there wasn't anything he could have done, and he couldn't force Shane because it was Shane's decision. I watched with tears in my eyes as Shane stood up and lost his balance and landed back on the bed.

Dr. Davis tried to convince him, "I think it's best if you stay," he grabbed Shane's arm who pulled away.

"No," Shane said more sternly, "I'm taking my wife and going home." He started to shake a bit. Dr. Davis looked at me like I could say something to him. I nodded and Dr. Davis left to give me a minute alone with Shane. When the door closed I saw that Shane still sat on the bed, he was breathing heavily and wouldn't face me; his head was in his hands. I walked over and knelt in front of him so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Shane," I was crying now. This was going to be hard, I would give anything to go home with him but that wouldn't happen, "Please stay here," I begged him.

His eyes were closed as he shook his head no. I saw him shake more and then saw that he was sobbing which made this more difficult.

"Shane I love you so much. And I'm terrified more than you know and mad that I can't help you. So please I need you stay here where I know you will be safe and fight. Please, Shane stay for me." I was crying harder now as I begged on my knees.

**Shane POV**

Three months. That's all I have. How did I end up here. Last week, I having the time of my life; I was performing and living a happy life with Mitchie and now it's the worst time. Life was sure full of surprises. As the doctor spoke all I could think about was Mitchie. Who was going to take care of her when I'm gone?

"I recommend that you Shane should stay here so we can monitor you." I heard Dr. Davis said to me.

I didn't need to think about, it was not an option, "No, I want to go home." I belonged at home with Mitchie where we will be together forever and live happily with our children. I was in denial. I tried to stand but I was too weak from the chemotherapy and stumbled backwards onto the bed. I could hear Mitchie cry and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms. Dr. Davis came to me and took my arm and told me that this was for the best if I were to stay. What was he talking about? I pulled back.

"No," I said harshly, "I'm taking my wife and going home." Who is this guy? I don't know him and all of a sudden my life is in his hands. I placed my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I heard the door close behind Dr. Davis and started to crying. Not long after, I felt Mitchie touch my legs as she knelt in front of me. I didn't want to look at her because I felt that I was letting her down. I promised her that I wouldn't leaver her and that we would have a happy life.

"Shane, please stay here," I heard Mitchie's broken voice. She was crying and I crying a little harder because I knew I was causing her pain. I nodded no; I didn't want to be here. There was so much I needed to do in life and me being stuck in here wasn't one of them.

"Shane I love you so much. And I'm terrified more than you know and mad that I can't help you. So please I need you stay here where I know you will be safe and fight. Please Shane stay for me." Mitchie begged me more. She wanted me to stay for her, I didn't want to believe it but she was right, she couldn't do anything for me now. I've always told her I'll do anything for her, and if wanted me to stay for her I couldn't said no to that. I looked down to see Mitchie hugging my legs crying.

"Mitchie," I managed to say and she looked up, "I'm scared," It came out as a whisper because as soon as a said that I was crying again. Mitchie got up from the floor and we hugged each other tightly. I couldn't hide that fact any longer. I was scared about this, scared about what was going to happen. Dr. Davis walked in and Mitchie pulled away but held my hand for support.

"So have you made up your mind?" he asked me. I looked at Mitchie and replied, "Yes, I decided to stay." I squeezed Mitchie's hand.

"Alright then. We will start the paperwork to admit you." Dr. Davis said and left to get started.

"Thank You," Mitchie whispered.

I kissed her with all the passion I had and connected our forehead, "Like I always promised you, I'll do anything for you," I said to her softly. She nodded her head on my forehead and cried. I hugged her until the nurse came to transfer me to my own room.

**Mitchie POV **

While Shane was getting set up, I went to Jason who was still waiting. He came to my side as soon as he saw my tears. He hugged me and I told him everything the doctor said and Shane's decision. Like me, he was speechless. He put his hands on his head, he couldn't believe it, his brother was dying. We hugged each other tightly.

"So what now?" he asked me with a sad face.

"They brought him to the room they are setting up for him," I told him. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"I know," Jason said as I cried on his shoulder. "Are you going to go home? I can drive you," Jason asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm going to stay." I wiped my mouth.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't know because I didn't even know what I was supposed to do.

"Maybe you should go tell Nate and Caitlyn. I'm sure they want to know how it went today." Jason nodded and gave me comforting hug before he left.

I made my way back to Shane's room. He was in his bed staring out the window, probably waiting for me. I took a seat next to him and held his hand.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked.

"Jason came. I went to tell him," I told him. "He just left to go see Nate and Caitlyn." Shane nodded his head as a thank you. I looked around his room and there wasn't much. There was the bed a T.V, a window, and the machines he was hooked up too. The beeping machines made me nervous so I tried to ignore them. Shane fell asleep about an hour later and I stayed by his side.

Hours later I had to leave because visiting hours were over. Shane threw a fit and acted like a jerk to try to get them to let me stay. Neither of us wanted me to leave but rules are rules no mater who you are. I walked in my house alone and it felt empty and dark. I walked around and stop at our wedding picture that hung in our living room. Shane held me close to him and we had big smiles. It was hard to believe that was only a year ago, the happiest day of my life, and now I was living my worst nightmare. I sat in the dark and broke down. I pulled knees to my chest and cried for Shane and I cried for me. What did I do to deserve this? I never felt so alone in my entire life.

I heard the front door open but didn't move. After a few moments I felt someone's arms around me; it was Caitlyn and she looked like she was crying. She must have known about Shane I guess Nate was with Jason.

"Are you okay?" she asked. All I did was hug her tightly, I didn't answer. I cried and shook in my friend's arms. I didn't need to say much, yet I said a lot. I pulled back to blow my nose.

Caitlyn grabbed my hand, "We are in this together. You are not alone." I nodded, this didn't only affect me and Shane but also our family and friends. I cried myself to sleep with Caitlyn beside me who stayed with me for the night. I thought about today's events; it was going to be a long and challenging three months and we all were going to need each other to get through it.

**What did you think? Please Review**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Chapter 7 **

It has been a month and a half since Shane got admitted. I wish I could say that everything was fine and easier, but I would be lying. Not long after Shane's hospitalization, the media found out it and reporters were everywhere, some even tried to break into the hospital to investigate and capture a picture of Shane, so now the hospital was under extra security. Meanwhile, other reporters were camped out in front of our house and badgered me with questions every time I stepped out. But I didn't say anything and tried to ignore it all which was hard because his face was plastered on TV, magazines and in newspapers with false stories about why he was admitted. I was disguised how people are using him for money and 'entertainment.' Why couldn't they just leave the matter alone? I bet if it was one of their loved ones, they wouldn't want this.

I visited Shane everyday when visiting hours started to the very last second and never left his side, though the majority of time he was asleep. Even Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn visited often and watched him while they forced me to go eat something or get some fresh air. They were just looking out for my own well being and I was glad they were here to help; because for the past few days I wasn't feeling so well and thought it was because I hadn't been sleeping or eating properly in a while.

After another lonely night, I woke up with a nauseating feeling. I ran to the washroom and vomited, for a few minutes. This wasn't the first time it happened and it had gotten worse and came more frequently. While I brushed my teeth, something caught my eye. Sitting on the shelf beside the sink was a pack of tampons. I continued to brush then stopped. My eyes widened in horror. When was my last period? I ran over to the calendar and counted. I shook my head. I must have been wrong so I counted again. According to my calculations, I was ten days late. Could I be?

"No, that would be crazy," I said to myself. I ran back to my room and pulled out a pregnancy test Caitlyn had given me as a gag gift a few months ago.

I sat on the toilet bit my already chewed nails and tapped my foot impatiently. It was the longest ten minutes of my life. I looked at my watch for the millionth time and saw that time was up. My heart pounded as I walked slowly to the cup on the sink like it was going to attack.

I grabbed the stick and closed my eyes, "1… 2… 3…," I counted slowly and opened my eyes which widened with shock and fear. On the stick a little plus sign appear. I placed my hand on my stomach and stared myself in the mirror.

My thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. I slightly jumped.

"Hello," I answered.

It was Nate, he sounded urgent, "Mitchie, it's Nate. You need to get down here,"

"I'm on my way," I still had the test in my hand and threw it in my purse and rushed to the hospital.

Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn were in the waiting room; they looked worried. I was usually there before them but today I wasn't because of different circumstances.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked out of breath.

"Shane came down with a fever last night," Jason explained. A million of things ran through my head, I knew this wasn't good.

Without a word, I ran pass them and straight to Shane's room. He was there in bed giving the nurses a difficult time who were trying to give him his medicine. Being stuck in a bed was getting to Shane and he sometimes acted out his frustration like now.

"Don't touch me," I heard him yell at one of the nurses. I went to his bedside and got a closer look at him. He looked paler and was sweating. His eyes were red and he dark rings around them like he didn't sleep all night. I put my arm around him which instantly calmed him down. When he was like this, I was pretty much the only one he would listen too.

"Shane, calm down," I whispered in his ear and stroked his cheek as a distraction for the nurse to give him his medicine.

After he was completely clamed, he fell asleep holding my hand to his chest where I could feel his heart beat. I watched him sleep peacefully, he looked like a little boy.

After a few minutes, I saw Nate at the door, "How is he?" he whispered to me.

"Asleep," I answered. Nate took a seat next to me by Shane's bedside.

"He really knows how to keep the nurses on their toes," Nate commented, "This morning they were drawing straws to see who had to come in here to help him." I laughed quietly not wanting to wake Shane up.

"Yes, he never makes it easy. It's all about the rock star image," I said and stroked his cheek and remembered when he said it at Camp Rock. Nate smiled at that as he experienced Shane Grey the jerk for a few years.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I'm thankful my brother found you. You brought him back to us," I smiled sadly as he touched my shoulder, " I thank you for putting up with him all this time," I laughed because Shane could get a little annoying but I wouldn't want it any other way. "But no matter what happens, just remember he will love you and you will know it right here," He pointed to his heart and almost like a reflex I placed my hand over mine. I felt tears form in my eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Caitlyn came in, "Hey, Mitchie can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," I carefully slid my hand out of Shane's grip and followed her out to the hallway leaving Nate to watch him. I noticed she held my purse; I didn't realize that I must have dropped it when I came in.

. "You dropped your purse and this fell out," she pulled out the pregnancy test and showed me. My eyes widened, for a second I forgot about it. I grabbed it and looked to make sure no one was around. "Don't worry no one else saw it. I sighed. "When did you take this? Why didn't you tell me?" I sat in a near by chair and she followed and sat too.

"I took it this morning when I realized I was late then Nate called about Shane," I said and ran my hands through my hair. I was so stressed out and I took in a deep breath. "It could be wrong you know. I mean it would be crazy if I was because of everything that going on," I rambled with a panic voice. Caitlyn stopped me by putting her arms around me and I buried my head in her shoulder.

"If the test is true and you are pregnant, you won't be alone. You have me, Nate, and Jason, to help you; you have your family." A sob escaped my mouth and I tried to hold it in. I thought I was scared before but it doesn't compare to the fear I now felt. But deep inside I knew I can count on my friends and they will make it all alright.

"What do I do now?" I asked her.

"We'll go see someone here now to get you tested," Caitlyn stood up with me.

I hugged her, "Thank you for everything," I said.

"Anything for my sister," she hugged me back.

Caitlyn stayed with me while Dr. Zebber, the obstetrician examined me. She took a pee and blood sample. I asked her if it can be tested right away; I had to know now because I couldn't have this over my head. The doctor took the samples to the lab right away. About forty five minutes later, we were waiting for the results. I grew anxious and nervous as the clock ticked.

"Relax, everything will be okay," she reassured me. The obstetrician walked in with my file.

She smiled at me, "Congratulations, Mrs. Grey, you are indeed pregnant."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'll edit it later tonight. I just wanted to get it up. **

**Mitchie POV **

I walked slowly back to Shane's room to find him awake and talking with his brothers. His tired eyes lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him but he could tell something was bugging me, but I pretend not to notice.

"Hey where did you run off too?" he asked. I kissed his cheek.

"I had to take care of something with Caitlyn," I looked away from his eyes and started to play with my fingers.

"Guys can you leave, I need to speck with my wife," His brothers nodded yes and left us to ourselves.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" he asked worried. Shane grabbed my hand and I tried to smile.

I looked at him, "Nothing, I just worried for you."

He could tell by looking in my eyes that I was lying. "Tell me the truth."

I sighed and sat in the chair next to his bed. He looked a little hurt that I let go of his hand.

"Caitlyn went with me to see a doctor," I began to say. Instantly, Shane sat up, looking alerted.

"What for?"

"I haven't been feeling so well and something occurred to me this morning," I trailed off.

"What occurred to you this morning?"

How was I going to tell him. "I'm late," I said and he looked confused, "So I took a pregnancy test," Shane's eyes widened in realization putting both together.

'I'm pregnant," I finally said it. He looked stunned and began to cry.

**Shane POV **

Tears built in my eyes as Mitchie said the words I longed to hear. She was pregnant; I was going to be a father. I looked at her face through my tears and she looked a bit panicked.

"Shane I didn't mean to upset you," she said with tears.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy," Mitchie wiped her tears then mine. I patted the spot next to me on my bed.

'Shane, I can't. I don't want to hurt you," she argued.

"You're not going to hurt me." She climbed in my bed and we held each other. My hand automatically went to her stomach. I smiled and rubbed her stomach in circles. That was my child. Suddenly, Mitchie's hand was on top of mine on her stomach and she began to sob in my chest.

"I'm scared," she said and I knew what she meant, "I can't do this without you."

"Listen to me, yes you can. I may not be here in the flesh but I'll always be here for you." She looked up at me.

"I know," she whimpered.

"Promise me you will keep our baby for us," Mitchie cried, "For me." I took her chin to my hands so she had to look me in the eyes.

"Promise me."

"I promise," she said crying. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Pretty soon I heard her breathing slow down as she fell asleep in my arms.

I watched as Mitchie slept in my arms. I heard a knock at the door and saw Jason open the door. He walked to my bed and I placed my finger over my mouth and had a gesture that Mitchie was asleep. Jason saw that I had a tear stained face and that Mitchie had a tight grip on Shane's gown.

"Caitlyn and Nate left. She told us about Mitchie," Jason said and patted Shane on the shoulder, "Congrats man."

I smiled, "Thanks Uncle Jason." Jason snickered.

"I can see picture it now, Shane Grey changing diapers and burping babies," Jason joked. I smiled at the thought and it disappeared in a flash. I looked down at Mitchie tensely.

I sighed sadly, "I've always dreamt myself doing that. But now I won't be there for it or the baby's birth, or first Christmas, first words, first step," I started to get choked up and

Jason gave me a side hug, "I know its hard man but you can do so much for Mitchie and the baby right now," I nodded.

"Can I ask you for a huge favor?" I asked once I calmed down.

"Anything"

"When I'm gone, can you look out for Mitchie and the baby?" I asked.

Jason nodded, "Of course, I will protect the baby as my own." I nodded in thanks and continued to watch my wife sleep.

**Mitchie POV **

I woke up to find Jason and Shane talking about nothing and stayed until I went home and insisted on driving me. I agreed and left not before kissing my husband good night. The car ride home was silent; it was a long day and I was tired. Once we got in front of the house, Jason escorted me inside away from the flashing cameras and pushy reports. They just don't give up.

We got inside and I a breather, "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied and made sure the door was locked. You can never trust reporters.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

Jason nodded no, "I think you should be eating for the baby and all." I looked at him confused, when did I tell him? He saw my look and explained, "Caitlyn told us before she left with Nate." I nodded in understanding. Jason can over to me and hugged me, "We are all happy for you,"

I sighed, Thank You, I guess," I looked around my empty house.

"Don't worry, we will help you. I get to be the cool Uncle Jason," I laughed. Jason was great with children and I knew this child will love him. I hugged him.

"I should get going now," he said.

"Okay," I walked him to the door and watched him drive off without hitting any reporters. I ate a quick something and slept the rest of the night dreaming of my child.

A few days later I was due for my first ultrasound at the hospital. I was going alone because Caitlyn bailed on my at the last second. I was pretty bummed out because I wanted someone with me. I didn't tell Shane because I didn't was to bother him; he has so much on his plate at the moment. I checked in and the nurse led me to the ultrasound room. I opened the door and gasped. Sitting their in a wheel chair was Shane smiling and waiting for me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Caitlyn," he answered. That's why she didn't want to come.

"Is it a good idea you are out of bed?" I asked worried.

"An hour isn't going to kill me," he joked and I just looked at him, "Stupid joke." I ran up to him and hugged him. This meant so much to me as it did for him.

Dr. Zebber came in with my chart, "Good Morning Mitchie," she shook my hand. "And you must be the father,"

Shane smiled, "And her husband," Shane shook her hand.

smiled, "Okay, I guess we can get started." I laid done and Shane held my held. "This may be a little cold," I squirmed when the cold gel hit my stomach and Shane giggled. Dr. Zebber put the machine on my stomach and I saw it on the screen. We couldn't see anything at first.

"Do you see this," she pointed to a thing that looked more like a peanut, "That's your baby." She smiled. I smiled this was unbelievable. "Would you like a few minutes," she asked. I nodded and she left. I looked at Shane and he looked memorized. He looked at the screen like it was the super bowl. I squeezed his hand and he tore his eyes off the screen.

"I never knew our baby was going to look like a peanut," he said and I laughed and nodded. Only Shane would expect to see a full grown baby. He smiled and kissed my temple, "I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too," I kissed him and we went back to looking at the screen. I laughed as Shane continued with the peanut jokes. For the first time in a long time, I was happy but knew I needed to enjoy it because it wasn't going to last.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Author Note at the bottom. Please Read**

**Chapter 9**

About two weeks after I found out that I was pregnant, it was my birthday. To be honest, I had actually forgotten about it. Can you blame me with everything that has been going on in my life? I knew I had forgotten something when I woke up in the morning but brushed the feeling off. Like always, I was at the hospital when visiting hours started. When I entered Shane's room I gasped at what I saw. His room was decorated with balloons and streamers from the gift shop I guess and he was standing by the window waiting for me. I noticed that he looked paler than yesterday and the rings around his eyes were darker. To me he seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday," he said with a smile. I smiled and made my way over to him. I hugged him.

"You're supposed to be in bed. You have been out of it to often lately," I told him worried. But it was true, Shane had gone with me to all my appointments so far and Dr. Davis had warned him that he needed to stay put in bed so he doesn't contract anything.

"I feel fine. No need to worry," I just looked at him and he caved, "Fine, but before you force me back to bed, you need to blow out your birthday candle. He reached behind him and presented me with a orange jello cup with a candle in it, "Sorry, it's the best I can do."

I took the cup, "It's prefect," I was touched that he did all of this for me. I blew out the candle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shane grabbed a green jello cup for himself before he climbed in bed and made room for me to lie with him.

We were enjoying our jello cups when I saw a book on his bed stand, "What's this?" I picked it up and saw that it was a book of baby names. I gave Shane a teasing look.

"What? I've been bored," he said but I knew he probably got it as soon as I left that day I told him. I flipped through the pages and noticed some names were highlighted. I shook my head, "I can't believe you did this."

"Well I thought the baby deserves a better name than peanut," I laughed at how Shane been calling our child that since our first sonogram.

"You've really put a lot of thought into this,"

He nodded, "I marked the names I thought you'd consider," I scanned a page and read the marked names to myself, they were all lovely names; it would be hard to choose one.

"Do you have any in mind?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well," I laid my head on his chest, "Every time I think of a family with you, I always pictured a daughter named Mia and a son named Michael, after my grandfather."

"Mia Grey, Michael Grey," I said and smiled, "I like those names too."

He smiled and touched my belly, "Hello, Mia or Michael."

We spent the rest of the day looking up funny baby names and had a good time.

When I got home that night, my answering machine was filled with birthday messages from friends and family. I spent the rest of the night talking to my family. I went to bed happy; today was a good day and I almost forgot all my problems. I easily fell asleep and dreamt about my family with Shane.

**Dream**

"Mommy…Mommy!" my daughter Mia, who looked to be three, said running to me. She looked like me with her eyes and smile. She was in the backyard with her brother Michael. I picked her up.

"Daddy keeps tickling me because I score on him," she told me. I look over to see my husband and son in a soccer match. It wasn't really a soccer match considering my son couldn't be any older than five years old. I watched as Michael took a shot at net and Shane pretended to try to save it, but it went in. Michael ran screaming happy and Shane quickly ran over to him and picked him up tickling him. Shane dropped to the ground with a laughing Michael in his arms.

"Go help your brother," I told Mia. She ran over and jumped on Shane's back. I laughed as Shane got up and swung her around.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE! Faster daddy," Mia laughed. Soon Michael was on his back too wanting in on the fun. He turned and swung both. Shane fell and the kids landed on top of him and tickled him. I left to get the camera. I came back to find the three in a handicap wrestling match, the children verses Shane. I took a picture.

"Mommy did you see, I scored on daddy," Michael said who was a splitting image of his father.

"Yes, I did," I replied. Shane looked at me and whispered something in the kids ears. They all had evil smiles and looked at me. The children ran to me and started to tickle me followed by Shane who kept me in his arms. Soon the kids got bored and ran to play with the ball. Shane leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and took some grass out of his hair.

"I love you mommy," Shane and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you daddy," I said to him and his eyes lit up. He loved being a dad. We stayed in each others arms and watched our children play. This was the life.

**End of Dream**

I woke up in a good mood the next morning. I looked out the window; the sky was cloudless and the sun was shining bright. After a good breakfast, I had my way down to the hospital.

"Good Morning," I gleamed at the nurses as I watched pass them. They gave me an uncertain look and watched me walk to Shane's room. I opened the door with a smile on my smile expecting to see my husband in the middle of breakfast. But I didn't see anything. The room was empty no one was in there. I looked confused.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the nurses, "Is Shane in testing or something." Before she could answer me Dr. Davis came.

"Good Morning Dr. Davis. I was looking for Shane. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I thought someone called you last night," he said with gloomy eyes. I shook no.

"Shane caught a serious heart infection last night," I stood there unable to move, "We had to move him into the intensive care unit." I was still speechless and Dr. Davis hugged me.

He led me to where Shane was stationed. My heart broke. He appeared to be sleeping but was hooked up to so many machines trying to fight for him. Tear started to fall as I thought, 'It's too soon. Please don't take him.'

**Please review**

**Author Note: Thank you for all your comments. I have read everyone's and came to a decision. I was planning on a sequel to this story but instead I will write an alternative to this story; one that everyone will like after I have completed this. What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Mitchie POV**

After I called the boys and Caitlyn and explained what had happened, I was allowed to sit by Shane's bedside but had to wear a gown and gloves. I tried hard not to cry when my gloved hand touched his. Shane was asleep and shivering so I covered him more with his bed sheet. Dr. Davis tapped on the window and gestured that he needed to talk to me. I quickly left the room.

"We are going to run some tests on Shane now," he told me. I nodded my head to say I understood. Then he told me I could go wait in the waiting room and he would get me when the tests were complete.

I walked to the room and sat in the first spot I saw and dropped my head in my hands. I inhaled and shook my head in disbelief, 'this can't be happening.' I was like that for a few minutes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn hovered over me. I pulled them in a tight hug and let the tears flow. They comforted me. After I let go, Jason sat me in a chair and knelt in front of me.

"Shhhh…It's going to be okay. He will get through this, okay?" I looked at him and squeezed my eyes shut, "Okay?" he asked again and I nodded yes knowing that what he wanted me to do. "He's a fighter Mitchie." Caitlyn and Nate sat on each of my sides and had their arms around me.

About a half and hour later, I saw Dr. Davis headed towards me, "We ran some tests."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"And his heart is very weak," I placed my hand over my mouth not wanting to believe want he said. "We placed him on the best antibiotics to help,"

"Okay," I managed to say.

"We are going to watch him closely and hope he doesn't get worse."

"What happens if he does get worse?" I asked but deep down I knew the answer.

"Then there isn't much we can do for him," Dr. Davis answered. I was in shock, he seemed fine just yesterday.

"Can I see him now?" I asked.

"Sure," I walked to his room and dressed in a gown and gloves. I sat by his side and held his hand. He looked like he was asleep.

"You need to fight this. You can do it, I know you can," I shook as I started to sob, "Please don't leave me," I knelt my head, "I love you so much." I felt a weak touch and saw Shane looking up at me. He looked miserable.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you," he whispered. He looked like he was in pain, not by the infection, but by the fact that he saw me so broken. I leaned in closer to his hand which rested on my cheek; he was so cold.

For the next week, I stayed by his side. The doctors didn't need to tell me that he was getting worse. I could tell; he was growing weaker and paler. I didn't get much sleep because I was afraid to leave his side, even when the doctor offered me a room to stay in so I'd be close to Shane. It was a Friday.

"Mitchie, you need sleep," Caitlyn said worried. I shook my head no, my eyes never leaving Shane's sleeping face.

"It's not good for the baby," Jason reasoned and helped me up. "An hour is all we ask." As much as I wanted to say no, I knew they would eventually force me to rest.

"Okay, but please come get me if anything happens," I begged.

"We will now go," Caitlyn pushed me out the door and shut it before I tried to get back in.

I didn't go to my room right away. I made a stop at the hospital's chapel and was thankful that it was empty. Slowly, I walked to the front and lit a candle and knelt on a pew.

"God, are you listening? I know I should pray more than I do and I know I am sound selfish for asking a lot," I paused to gather my thoughts, "Please don't take him from me. I need him, our child needs him. He's everything to me and I can't imagine life without him. So I beg of you please make it better for him, I can't stand to see him like that." I sat there and prayed. When I was done, I blew out the candle and left.

I walked down the hall to the room Dr. Davis said I could stay in and fell asleep quicker than I thought. I didn't realize how tired I was. After almost two hours I woke up, feeling well rest. I was outside of Shane's room when I saw the nurses with him. Dr. Davis saw me and joined me outside.

"I was just coming to talk to you," he said. "Can we talk somewhere private?" We made our way to the waiting area which was pretty empty.

"Please sit," He pointed to a chair.

"That's okay. I need to stand," I said.

Dr. Davis looked at me sadly and took a deep breath, "It's been about a week and his heart is growing weaker. His body is too weak to fight anymore. I'm sorry but I doubt that he is going to live through the weekend."

I was in disbelief and started to cry, "No, it's too soon, you can't give up."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Davis sadly said.

"Please, do something," I begged.

"We are doing everything we can. The only thing that is keeping alive are the machines he is hooked up to," Dr. Davis explained.

I dropped to my knees, "No," I cried. My worst fear was really happening.

I saw the others approach down the hall carrying coffee. When they saw me on the ground, they rushed over.

"I'll leave you to them," Dr. Davis said and left me to talk to them.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Nate asked and helped me up. I looked to him and hugged him. Everyone wore a worried expression on their faces.

"He doesn't have much time," I said with a broken voice.

"I don't understand," Jason said.

"He's too weak to fight anymore," I gulped, "The doctor say he won't make it through the weekend." I heard gasps from all three of them. Caitlyn was crying and Nate was on the verge of tears. Jason looked to be deep in thought; he was in disbelief. "I think you should say your goodbyes now."

"Mitchie," Jason tried to get close to me but I backed away. I couldn't be here.

"I need to get away," I told him. He tried to hug me and I ran out of the hospital with the three calling my name. I hopped into my car and drove. I didn't have a destination in mind, and wasn't surprised to find myself in front of the Camp Rock sign.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Jason POV**

I watched Mitchie run down the hall and out of the hospital. We called after her but she ignored us. None of us went after her because we were pretty shocked at what she told us. My little brother wasn't going to make it. Shane's not only my brother, but my best friend who has been by my side through thick and thin. I looked over at Nate who was being comforted by Caitlyn. I walked over to him and we hugged.

"We will get through this, okay," I said trying to be strong for him. My family especially Mitchie were going to need me; I couldn't be weak. The three of us sat in the waiting room not wanting to say goodbye.

"Where do you think Mitchie went?" Nate asked after a while.

"I don't know. But I understand she needs time. This is hard for her," It was then I knew what we had to do. Nate probably knew it was time too and was trying to change the topic.

"Does anyone want coffee?" he asked and stood and wanted to get out of there. I got up and placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"We can't avoid him," I told him. Nate placed his own hand on top of mine as if he was trying to keep his balance.

"I know," Nate said his voice cracked, "It's Shane. I can't say goodbye and forget about him."

"You will never forget about him," my voice started to crack, "He will always be with us and love us," I extended my hand, "Please come with me, I can't do it alone." Nate broke down and hugged me.

I held my little brother's hand as if he was a kid and we walked to Shane's room. I was about to open the door when Nate stopped.

"I can't go in there."

"Yes you can," I knocked on the door before entering. My heart broke to see how fragile he looked. Nate and I took the seat on either side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Stupid question, I know.

"Like death," he joked but we didn't laugh.

"Don't joke about that please," Nate begged. Shane signaled Nate to move closer and hugged him.

"I can't say goodbye," Nate said between sobs.

"You don't need to," Shane said. He then grabbed my hand and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Thank You for everything. I'm so proud to call you my band mate, best friend, and most importantly my brother," I told him. I really didn't know what to say. Shane opened up his other arm and I hugged him and reached over to Nate who was still in Shane's arm. I looked at Shane who had tears in his eyes too.

"I love you both although you were pains in my butt time from time," Shane said and I lightly laugh through my cry, "I'm not worried because you have each other. Please watch out for Mitchie, she is going to need you."

"Sure thing," Nate said and I nodded.

"Blood brothers through life and death," Shane extended his fist and we gave each other props, a gesture we had done since we were kids.

"I guess this is it," I said not letting his hand go, "See you up there," Shane nodded at me. I kissed his cheek, "Goodbye little brother, may God bless you," I whispered and squeezed his hand one last time. I got up and walked to the door and watched my brother's interaction. Nate was crying like I'd never seen before and hugged Shane tightly.

"See you around Nate," Shane said. I watched as Nate kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye big brother, may you find peace." With that we walked out. I stopped at the window and took one last look at Shane before I walked away to where Caitlyn was hugging Nate; I joined in.

"Did Mitchie call?" I asked her. She nodded no. "We need to find her," they agreed.

**Mitchie POV **

I walked around the camp grounds where I had met Shane; it brought back a lot of memories. I stopped at the rocks where he first sang Gotta Find You to me.

**Flashback**

Shane just finished singing a song he was working on and was telling me about the voice he heard.

"It's very good," I told him. Shane smiled at me, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," he answered, "You seem different. Good different."

"Yeah, definitely different," I smiled back at him.

**End of Flashback **

It was then, I knew I wanted to be with him. I continued to walk and stopped in front of what used to be my cabin. It was on that roof top that Shane declared his love for me.

**Flashback**

Shane surprised me with a picnic dinner on the roof top of my cabin one night. Of course he had help from my mom with the cooking because he didn't really know how to cook. Dinner was fantastic all my favourites and the best part dessert chocolate sundaes. After we ate we laid in each others arms and star gazed.

"They are so beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he came back at me. He twisted his body so he could look into my eyes, "You are my star. I love you."

"What?" I said trying to see if I heard wrong.

Shane stood up, "I said, I LOVE YOU MITCHIE TORRES," he yelled from the rooftop.

I pulled his arm down and smile, "You're crazy."

"Only for you," he pulled in for a kiss.

I broke apart, "I love you too," he smiled and this time I pulled him in a kiss.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled sadly at that. We were inseparable ever since. I walked to my favourite place in the world; the lake. I saw that there was a canoe out so I sat in it. Some many memories came rushing back to me from our first ride, to when he asked me to be his girlfriend to when he asked me to be his wife.

**Flashback **

Shane took me out on the lake like we usually do almost every evening. For some reason he seemed a little nervous tonight.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm good," he answered. After awhile he started to talk, "Mitchie," I looked at him. "Since the first summer I met you I knew you were different and I like that. I knew I wanted you to be mine. But I kept thinking why would she go for someone like me? But you did, and I was really happy." I blushed and he took my hand, "Mitchie Torres I love you and will love you forever, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He pulled out most beautiful ring I had ever since.

I started to cry, "Yes," he smiled and placed the ring on my finger. Forgetting that we were in a canoe I jumped to kiss him and tipped the boat over. When we surfaces we started to laugh and swam to each other. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had.

**End of Flashback **

We were so happy then and I would give anything to feel that again. I laid down in the canoe not sure what to do next and before I knew it, I fell asleep. When I woke up I almost had forgotten where I was and looked at the time and it was morning. Everyone was probably wondering where I was so I left.

I drove home to what I thought was an empty house. When I opened the lights I was startled to see Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn all sitting on my sofa. They looked like they hadn't slept all night.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked angrily and hugged me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I said.

"That's no excuse," Jason said.

I sat down looking guilty, "I couldn't be there."

"He was asking about you," Caitlyn said, "You need to see him."

Tear built up, "No," I got up.

"Mitchie," Nate said and tried to hold me.

"I said no," with that I ran to may room and slammed the door. I leaned against the wall and fell to my knees and broke down. Some time later I heard a knock on the door and Nate came in. He didn't say anything; just sat beside me on the floor.

"I can't do it. I don't want to say goodbye," I told him.

"We said our goodbyes yesterday, it was hard," he whispered. "I didn't want to either but I'm glad I did. Or else I would have regretted it not saying bye. And I think you will regret it if you didn't go and see him one last time. He loves you and I'm pretty sure you are the last person he wants to see before, not some nurse or doctor." I looked at him and he continued, "I know you are scared, trust me we all are. But you can not avoid the situation, it will only be worse on you the longer you ignore it."

"I know," I said and wiped my eyes.

"We all need each other, we are here for you no matter what. Just don't shut us out," he placed an arm around me, "Please Mitchie go say goodbye, stay by his side till death do you part," Nate stood and stretched out his hand.

I really thought about what he said. He was right; I was going to regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't see him. I held his hand and he help me up.

"Let's go," he led me out of my room. Caitlyn and Jason were still there waiting and hugged me when they saw me. They drove me to the hospital and brought be to the ICU.

I looked at them.

"We can't come with you. You need to do on your own," Jason said. He squeezed my hand that he held. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall and stopped at Shane's door.

**Please review! I would like five or six please. **

**I dont own the Gotta Find You song or scene from the movie**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**WARNING: Tissues may be needed. **

**Thank You all for your reviews from the last chapter, it was the most I had gotten on one chapter. **

**Mitchie POV**

I took a deep breath before I entered the room. A nurse was in there giving something to him.

"We gave him something to make him more comfortable," the nurse told me and smiled sadly before she left. I was scared when the door closed behind her; I was alone with him. He was just lying there weak. This was not how I wanted to remember him.

"Mitchie, is that you?" he asked. I walked into his view.

"Yes, I'm right here," I was afraid to get close to him, "Are you in pain?" I asked. He nodded no. "Good," I said. Everything in the room made me nervous.

"Come here," he said and I inched closer to his bed side, sitting on it. He reached up and touched my cheek, "You're so beautiful. I was hoping you'd be the last person I see," I started to cry and leaned into his hand more. I was going to miss his touch. "You know what, you are because every time I close my eyes I see you."

"Ya?" his hand was cold as ice.

He nodded, "I picture you on our wedding day in that dress and remember thinking you were the most beautiful bride in the world and I couldn't believe that you were mine forever. I am the luckiest man to have married an angel who happens to be my best friend. Thank you for choosing me. You are my life. I can say I'll die a happy man. I love you"

I held his hand, "And I love you. You are my first love and best friend forever. Nothing will ever replace the love I feel for you. You are apart of me Shane, I'll never forget you," I grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears. I'm not going anywhere because I made you a promise."

"What did you promise?" h asked.

"I made a promise to you on our wedding day to stand by you through sickness and health. I have every intention on keeping it. I'm going to stay by your side till the end."

"You have," he said. Can you promise me something else?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What's the promise?"

"Promise me you'll move on and be happy. Find someone who loves you and will treat you right," I shook because I cried harder, "and someone who will love our child like there own." I knelt my head down and cried. I just couldn't picture my life with anyone else.

"Promise me?" he said.

"I promise," I managed to say, "But there will never be anyone to completely replace you." He opened his arms and I hugged him, tears pouring.

"Lay with me," he said and I got in bed with him. I listened to the machines beep and noticed they were getting longer.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner," I told him. He placed a hand on my stomach.

"Where were you anyways?" he asked.

"At our happy place," I said. He knew what I was talking about and fiddled with the ring he proposed with.

"Lots of memories," he said and I nodded. "We started our live together there and what better way to end it there."

I looked at him. He held up his hand with his ring, "I want you to take this and put it somewhere I'll always be remembered," I gave him a passionate kiss and saw that tears were also falling down his face. I wanted to savor the kiss; his taste. I still got butterflies like the night he first kissed me.

I grabbed his left hand in mine, "I Mitchie take you Shane to be my husband through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," I slipped off his wedding band. I heard the beeps getting even longer; he was fading.

He held me hand and looked into my eyes, "I Shane take you Mitchie to be my wife through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," he gave my hand one last squeeze with a smile on his pale face. His eyes never left mine as I watched as his eyes closed slowly and his machine flat lined. His grip loosened. I hugged his lifeless body and cried harder.

"Goodbye my love," I whispered to him and petted his face. I kissed him one last time. I snuggled in his chest where I used to feel his heart beat.

I slowly walked to the waiting room where Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn waited crying. I didn't need to say anything when they saw me, they knew by the look on my face. Caitlyn started to cry and immediately hugged Nate who also was crying. Jason came up to me and I fell into his arms.

"He's gone," I cried, "He's gone," I sobbed louder. I felt Jason shake and his tears on my shirt. He hugged me tightly a little longer before he had to sit down. I pulled away and walked to Nate and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me and tightened his grip.

"Thank You for making me come here," He nodded and we wiped each others tears. Soon Caitlyn came and hugged me and I cried on her while the brothers hugged each other. Soon the guys joined us and we all were engaged in a group hug comforting each other on our loss.

I knew the next little while was going to be difficult, but I knew in the long run that we were going to alright; that I was going to be alright.

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few day. I've been busy since school is starting soon. **

**Three Days Later **

**Mitchie POV **

I looked at myself in the mirror as I slipped on my black dress. Today was Shane's funeral. I combed my hair, applied some blush on my pale cheeks, and placed a chain around my neck that held his wedding band. I touched it and smiled sadly at it. There was a knock on the door and Jason came in dressed in a suit.

"It's time to leave now," he said.

"Okay," I whispered and turn back to the mirror for one last look and patted my stomach which was a habit now. I followed Jason down the stair to where Nate and Caitlyn waited and hugged me.

I grabbed a hold of Caitlyn's hand, "Let's go," and we headed to the service.

We drove to the service in a comforted silence; no one didn't feel like talking. I noticed that it was a beautiful day, the sky was clear and the sun was out which was very misleading for this day.

"Mitchie," Mrs. Grey called out and hugged me and sniffed back some tears. "My poor children," she looked at all of us. She considered me and Caitlyn her daughters she never had.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

She let out a sigh of air, "I'm thankful to have such loving caring sons to help me through it," and patted both her sons' cheeks. She hugged me again and looped her arm with mine as we walked to his resting spot. Mostly everyone was there already including my parents.

"Ellen. I'm so sorry," my mother hugged her.

"My baby is gone," Ellen Grey cried on my mother's shoulder.

Meanwhile, my father cupped my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks, "It's going to be alright baby girl." I nodded and my crying mother came and hugged me.

She patted my stomach, "Everything okay with my grandchild?" I nodded yes, "I'm always here," she said.

I took a seat between Mr. and Mrs. Grey and Jason and the service started.

"We are here today," the priest, "to say goodbye to a loved one; a son, a brother, a friend, a husband, and father." Mrs. Grey squeezed my hand. He priest spoke, but I just sat there in a daze staring at the coffin. It was hard to believe Shane's body was in there and soon it was going to be buried. I don't know why I wasn't completely broken down yet. I looked around and saw the majority weeping and wiping their tears. Was there something wrong with me? Soon enough the service was coming to an end. People were lined up holding a rose in front of the coffin to say their final goodbye.

"Here you go," Nate handed me a white rose but I didn't stand. I just watched as everyone else went up and laid their roses. People started to leave to head to Camp Rock which Brown gracefully welcomed people.

Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn came and sat beside me, "You ready?" Jason asked. I shook my head no.

"I need a minute," I said.

"Take your time," Jason said and rubbed my back. I exhaled deeply and walked over the coffin alone. I placed my rose on top of the others and laid my hand on the front end of the casket where his head was.

I bent down and whispered, "I hope you are happy up there. I love you so much." I kissed the casket and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Two gentlemen came up to me wearing gloves and I knew why they came.

"Excuse us miss, we were sent to laid and bury the casket," one of them told me. I petted the casket once last time and felt the tears coming more strongly. I nodded and backed away. The others came to stand by me and we watch them put the casket on type of lever and placed it in the grave. They were about to start to cover it with dirt.

"May I?" I asked. They knew what I wanted to do and they nodded and took a step back. I grabbed a handful of dirt and stood at the edge of the grave and looked down. I closed my eyes and more tears began to fall. "Goodbye," I threw the dirt on the casket.

I felt three pairs of arms around me as they helped me step back. They held me as we watched the guys start to shovel the dirt into the ground. I cried and stayed in my friends arms until it was done. That was it, he was gone for good. I held Jason and Nate's hands as the four of us walked to Jason's car and drove to Camp Rock.

Food was laid out on the tables in the dining hall and people were helping themselves. Countless of people came up to me and hugged me giving me the condolences. After awhile I needed some air and walked out. I walked about and found Ellen sitting on a bench looking at something. I sat beside her and saw that she was flipping through a photo album of Shane's pictures. She smiled at one of Shane as a baby in a laundry basket.

"Shane always slept in this basket when he was a baby," she spoke to me, "We had to keep telling him no but he kept doing it for some reason." I smiled at the thought of a baby Shane climbing in the basket at nap time.

She continued to show me picture until we came to the last one; our wedding picture. I felt the tears starting to come back. Ellen hugged me, "He loved you so much. Thank you for making my son happy."

"Thank you for letting me love your son," I replied back. We wiped each others tears.

"Well, I think we should get back before they send a search party," Ellen said and stood up.

"You go ahead," I said, "I need some air." She nodded and made her way back to the dining hall. I sat there and listened to the silence. I looked around and saw people scattered around talking. I watched a bunch of kids run by and couldn't help but smile.

My eyes followed them and then landed on the lake. I got up and made my way over and saw that the canoe was still there at the edge of the water, as it wanted me to take it out. I got in a started to paddle the canoe and remembered the first ride I took with Shane.

**Flashback **

I walked and found Shane sitting behind a canoe singing.

"So, does your voice sound better over here?" I asked him.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me," he answered. We put on our life jackets and got in one. We started to laugh as we were going in circles instead on a straight line. He was telling me a story.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was awesome."

"I don't think we're doing this right," I commented.

"What? You don't like going in circles he asked smiling. I smiled back.

**End of Flashback **

I sat in the middle of the lake and smiled at some other memories.

**Flashback**

Dark clouds started to roll in as Shane rolled us to the middle of the lake.

"Should we be doing this," I asked watching the sky.

"Don't worry," he said. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your beautiful," he said and I blushed. "Mitchie," he held my hand, "I can't hide it any longer. I've liked you since I met you last summer. Would you please be my girlfriend?"

I smiled widely, "Yes, yes," he leaned and we shared our first kiss. Rain started to pour on us and we laughed.

"The angels are watching you," he joked and I pulled him in for another kiss.

**End of Flashback**

A tear fell as I remembered when proposed. I took the ring off my chain and fiddled with it in my hands. I remembered what he said to me before he died.

**Flashback **

"We started our live together there and what better way to end it there."

I looked at him. He held up his hand with his ring, "I want you to take this and put it somewhere I'll always be remembered,"

**End of flashback**

This was where he wanted me to put it. A place that held countless memories of Shane. I stared down in the water and took one last look at his ring before I gently laid it in the water and watched it sink to the bottom. When it was out of sight, I hugged myself and looked at the sky, dark clouds came in and it poured. I let the rain fall on my face and smiled. There was a breeze and I swore I heard a I love you. It was then I knew he was alright and was looking down at him. He was right, even though he wasn't here in the flesh, he never left; he was in my heart.

**Please Review **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the canoe scene in the flashback. It's from the movie. **

**Aurthor Note: I will be adding a very short epilogue and alternative ending after this. It will be one update. I do have a sequal in mind for this ending not the alternative one. If you want I can upload a summary/trailer for it can depending on the reviews I get I will continue it. Do you want me too? **


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Thank You all for your reviews. This is it. **

**Epilogue **

**Seven months later**

"One more push Mitchie," Dr. Zebber said. I gave it my all in that push and let go of the breath I was holding when I heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl," I smiled as the wiped her down and handed her to me.

"Hello Mia Grey, I'm your mommy," I told her and rocked her as her dark eyes looked back at me.

**Two years later**

It was the second anniversary of Shane's death. I was on the sofa watching TV with Mia on my lap. She was a splitting image of her father from her eyes to her curly hair.

"Two years ago today, we lost a legend Shane Grey and it also marks the anniversary Connect Three called it quits." Nate and Jason decided to knot continue with the band. Shane's picture appeared on screen.

"Dadda," Mia said with a smile and pointed to the screen. I looked at her shocked; that was her first word. Mia climbed off my lap and wobbled to the television. She puckered her lips and kissed the picture. I had tears in my eyes as I watched her look back at me with a grin. I wiped my face and joined her on the floor.

"That's right," I told her," and he loved you very much," I hugged her and we finished watching the news.

**Author's Note**

**I was going to write the alternative ending but it got too confusing and wasn't making sense. So I got an idea thanks to ****jenizzleoffdachain. It will be part of the first chapter of the sequel. I'll be posting the trailer/summary to of that. **


	16. Author's Note Award Nomination!

Great News! I have been informed that Till Death Do Us Part is nominated for 16 Indie awards! I am so happy to be nominated by the readers and thank each and every one of you. The story is nominated in the following categories:

Best Shane/Mitchie

Best Nate/Caitlyn

Best Shane/Nate

Best Mitchie/Caitlyn

Best Mitchie

Best Shane

Best Caitlyn

Best Nate

Best Jason

Best Romance

Best Drama

Best Friendship

Best Adventure

Best Family

Best Full Story

Best All Time Story

Please vote, vote, vote at (ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX. You can vote as many times you like. 


	17. Camp Rock Awards Finalist

I have been informed that my story Till Death do Us Part is a finalist for the camp Rock Indie Awards in the following groups:

Best Shane/Mitchie

Best Nate/Caitlyn

Best Shane/Nate

Best Mitchie/Caitlyn

Best Mitchie

Best Shane

Best Caitlyn

Best Nate

Best Romance

Best Drama

Best Friendship

Best Adventure

Best Family

Best Full Story

I can't believe it! I thank to all those who believed in the story which was one of my first based to real experience. So Thank You it means so much.

Polls are open at this link for the final round at this address: **ow(dot)ly/5wIre**

You can vote as many times until July 18, 2011.


End file.
